macysthanksgivingfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Lostmedia1998
Lostmedia (plz reply) You should contact the Macy's Parade Studio to bring back Arthur, Sonic, Garfield and Scooby-Doo to the parade. And you should call them to make a Robloxian With His Jetpack it's a really popular wiki candidate alongside Gumball from TAWOG. Please do this for us! - Polarjack77 Ok-Lostmedia1998 How did it go? - Polarjack77 Not as Well As it Seems-Lostmedia1998 What did they say? - Polarjack77 They Sayed Go Away-Lostmedia1998 Why? Can you try contacting the Macy's Parade Studio? - Polarjack77 i did No responce-Lostmedia119 Can you try calling again? - Polarjack77 :-) No Responce-Lostmedia1998 I'm sorry but I don't think calling them is gonna work, and besides we should wait and hope for the best, if not oh well. ~DerekJasper i Cant Because i got Blocked Of Wikia For doing Nothing this sucks-Lostmedia1998 Anyone Please Help Me Who Blocked Me-Lostmedia1998 Go to the chat! http://fiction-foundry.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat?useskin=wikia We made Contact i've Made Contact About the 1998 Parade They Responced ##- Please type your reply above this line -## Your request (549291) has been received and is being reviewed by our support staff. To add additional comments, reply to this email-NBC Lost If there was a new Clifford then that means there's a new Sonic the Hedgehog balloon! Lost (plz reply) Can you tell the Macy's Parade Studios about this take a picture of it post it on the Instagram page and then call them plz - Polarjack77 i Cant Because i got Blocked Of Wikia For doing Nothing this sucks-Lostmedia1998 So you can't take the picture of the crappy poster and post it on the Macy's Parade Studio's Instagram page? - Polarjack77 Lost! Are you "Contact and Call the Macy's Parade Studio" on the Macy's Parade Studio Facebook page. We Made Contact (FOR REAL) So i commented on A Video of The 1998 Macy's thanksgiving Day parade and the Creator of the Video She Claims to Have the Full 1998 Parade On VHS But she Has to transfer The VHS To a Computer File And Upload it to Youtube which will probably take A Week or so We Might Have A chance To Make History Happen People Really? Well that's cool, so who did you made contact with? ~DerekJasper Can you just tell the Macy's Parade Studio! About this There you Go what? i Contacted Them im Just gonna keep it here Okay cool let me chec... Wait a minute I don't see it on the persons channel. Is it private or unlisted. If it is could you give us the link? And why is the text not alligned? I starting to notice this doesn't seem to look right, if you are lieing you wasted my time of hope.~DerekJasper No its it might Looks like if it was Uploaded the 2 hour thing is a Glitch of the Mac miller Dance Team in the 1998 Parade And The 2 hour long Video is the parade from 1990 And i Also Covered the name so i Get your Guys and girls Hyped Whats Coming in this or next next Year-Lostmedia1998